Ice cream and ponderings
by Hotarukunn
Summary: "I thought you were cold, why are you eating ice cream now, Hikaru? What's worrying you?"


**Ice cream and ponderings  
****Prince of Tennis  
****Oshitari Yuushi/Amane Hikaru  
A fic I published...in the middle of September over at my LJ.  
**

Yuushi could hear Hikaru dig through the fridge and shook his head. "What are you looking for now?" he asked so that his boyfriend would hear him.  
When Hikaru paced into the living room, he held a carton of ice cream and a spoon, and he dripped water on the floor.  
Yuushi sighed and buried his face in his hands. "You should _dry_ your _hair_ before you leave the bathroom, stupid." He stood up and headed towards said room. "Don't you move." he ordered. He took a towel from a shelf and hurried back.

Hikaru was fidgeting, and it was obvious that he'd rather been eating the ice cream than to just stand there and wait. He looked like he wanted to complain, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Yuushi walked over to him and put the towel over his wet hair. Drying off the worst of it, he led Hikaru to the couch, sat down and had him to sit in front of him.  
As he continued to dry the younger mans hair, Hikaru opened the ice cream-container and shoveled up some of the white cold.  
Yuushi frowned. "You just had a bath because you were freezing." he commented. "Did something happen at work?"  
Hikaru swallowed a fourth spoonful of ice cream and let his hand fall, the spoon still hanging from his mouth. He looked down. "Not really."  
"Don't lie to me." Yuushi said, throwing the towel to an armchair and sliding further back on the sofa, until he leaned against it's back. "Come here." He stretched out his arms. Hikaru crawled into his embrace and leaned his head against Yuushi's chest. He might have outgrown his older boyfriend, and the position might look awkward, but it was comfortable none the less.

Yuushi took one of Hikaru's hands in his, combing his fingers through orange locks with the other, untying knots and still damp tousels.  
"There's no one who even _listen_ to my jokes there." Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not fun at all, and I haven't worked in court for such a long time. I only get promotion-jobs, where I have to draw the people similar or make them prettier than they are."  
"You shouldn't go load up stress." Yuushi said. "Were you off tomorrow?"  
"Why? But yes."  
"Let's go to the street courts. Are we lucky, we might meet some of out old rivals and friends." Yuushi suggested. "Hitting some balls would help at least a little, right?"  
Hikaru looked up, hope glistening in his eyes. "Really? It's been a while since we played."  
"It has. I'll try to take the day off too, if I can't I'll just call it short. As far as I know, I don't have any appointments." Yuushi wrapped both arms around Hikaru and pulled him closer. "Your ice cream is melting."  
"Ah!" Hikaru took the container and scooped up some half-melted cream. "Want some?" he offered.  
"I'd rather eat you." Yuush ismirked as Hikaru dropped the spoon and blushed crimson. He pressed a kiss to Hikaru's lips, feeling how cold they were and tasting the vanilla. "You're too cute."  
Hikaru twisted and buried his face against Yuushi's shirt.

"Maybe I should just quit and go to work at dads café..." Hikaru mumbled.  
"But that's all the way back in Chiba.."  
"Mmm.." Hikaru rubbed his face against the other shirt. "But if you transferred to the hospital there?"  
Yuushi sat in silence for a while. "Well, it's sort of my dream to pursue my lover when he goes somewhere."  
Hikaru frowned. "You.. Are you sure you're not really a sappy sap-person?"  
Yuushi leaned his head over the backrest. "Alright then." he said. "I'm a sap. Happy?"  
"And a fetishist."  
"Just because I like your hair?"  
"I thought you liked my legs too."  
"I do. Your legs are the best legs."  
Yuushi reached to caress Hikaru's tigh and the younger stretched out, then curled up against him.  
"Love you, Hikaru." Yuushi mumbled into the others ear. Hikaru turned around and claimed a kiss. "Love you too."  
"Are you really going back to Chiba?" Yuushi asked, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.  
"I don't know." Hikaru said. "I guell I'll have to think about it."  
"If you want to go, I'll do my best to transfer." Yuushi mumbled.  
Hikaru sneezed. "Thanks." He sneezed again.  
"You. Bed. Now." Yuushi ordered. "You need to sleep"  
"Not tired." Hikaru protested, but followed as Yuushi pulled him towards the bedroom.  
"If you catch a cold, you won't be able to play tennis." Yuushi said.  
Hikaru coughed. "Fine... But you won't always cure colds with a cold personality. Pu."  
Yuushi stopped and turned around. "I don't have a cold personality, I'm stern with you because I don't want you to get sick."  
Hikaru snickered. "I know. You're a doctor, so you act like it at home too." He climbed into the bed.  
"It's a full-time job, you know that."  
"Yes."  
Yuushi pulled up the bed-sheets and pressed a kiss to Hikaru's forehead. "Now sleep."  
"Nnn.." Hikaru yawned. "'ve you." Then he was asleep.  
Yuushi smiled as he sat down on the bedside. He took Hikaru's hand in his and caressed his palm. Hikaru's fingers twitched and curled around his.  
"You have no idea how much I love you and what I'd do for you." he mumbled. "I love you, Hikaru."  
"'shitari-san.." Hikaru mumbled and clasped Yuushi's hand. "Love you..."

Yuushi bent down and gave Hikaru a light kiss on the lips. Then he lay down on the bed and crept up beside Hikaru. Soon, he fell asleep as well.

END


End file.
